


Conjuction

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute babies!, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spaceman Craig Tucker, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: “For the next few hours, they stood together on the side of the mountain, taking turns with the telescope, and holding each other in between. Craig shared his knowledge of astronomy, and Tweek  inserted some comments about astrology. They stared at the night sky with awe in their eyes, but that awe transferred over when they shared a look with each other as well.“X.~~* in honor of the Jupiter and Saturn Conjunction *~~
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Conjuction

**Author's Note:**

> HI i love thme bye

Tweek took a sip of his coffee and Craig raised a brow at him which Tweek flipped him off in response to. Craig chuckled and returned his stare to the dark road ahead of them; high beams on and not a car in sight.

“You know you don’t have to drink coffee —,”

“I don’t want to hear it,” the blonde responded, holding up his middle finger still until soon he was pressing his finger to Craig’s lips to stop him from sputtering out another word. Craig shook his head. His boyfriend would do anything to get away with drinking coffee at absurd times of the night. It was a never-ending battle in trying to stop him, and Craig had nearly given up, but still couldn’t help to make comments.

He smacked his lips together in defeat, peering over again with an amused grin. Tweek bit on his smile as he raised an eyebrow back at him. _“What?”_

_“_ Nothing, it’s just I have a strong feeling that you’d be drinking that shit even if I wasn’t dragging you to a mountain top at 8 pm.”

“I have a strong feeling that the back of your head will hurt in a minute if you keep up with _this_ shit,”

Craig snickered and bit on his smile as he turned the curve of the mountainous road. Tweek sat beside him in the passenger seat, queuing music and taking sips from his thermos; phone in his hand. “You know, something big is happening tonight; maybe this is a sign that 2021 will be better.”

“That’s an unusual view of your pessimistic, eternal-doom-mindset.”

He received an actual smack on the back of his head at this, making him laugh.

“Well, I was right about the back of your head hurting — weird.”

His snickered died down as he shrugged, “I dunno, I guess it could.”

“I’m just saying, hasn’t happened in _800_ years, and it’s happening in 2020? And you _refuse_ to see any meaning associated with that?”

“I don’t _refuse,”_ Craig retorted. “I just don’t think there is really anything there to interpret. It happens every 400 years; it just wasn’t _visible_ last time. It just so happened to occur on one of the worst years of any living person’s life.”

“I swear to God if you start going on about statistics or some other logical bullshit, I will hurtle myself out of this car.”

Craig snickered again and nodded. “I wasn’t.”

“It’s also happening on the winter solstice and you don’t think anything of _that?”_

Craig shrugged again. “I don’t know. Coincidence is wild.”

“You’re so skeptical, man, I swear,” Tweek sighed as he continued to read off his phone. “I personally think it’s hopeful. I think you should believe in it too,” Tweek rested his head against the headrest, peering over at his boyfriend. “You call me a pessimist, but you’re _just_ as bad.”

“I’m not a pessimist; I’m a realist,”

Tweek scoffed and returned his attention to his phone, “same thing with how horrible the world is.”

Craig puffed out laughter at this, “sounding real _hopeful,_ babe.”

“Oh shush,” Tweek mumbled as his eyes scan over his phone screen for more information concerning astrology and the conjunction. “And with the COVID vaccine being released recently? Trump being booted out of office? You really don’t think these are big _hopeful_ events?”

“I never said that,”

“I think you need to be more open. Here listen to this: _Jupiter is growth, Saturn is Restriction, and Aquarius is invention. We are literally making inventions to stop the virus,”_ Tweek recited, “and this is all happening _in_ Aquarius, man!”

“I’m aware,”

“It’s fucking crazy!”

Craig shrugged. “It’s a little weird, and like _may be_ possible, but…”

“Without scientific proof, I will fail to believe anything you present me,” Tweek did his best impression i of his boyfriend, making his tone nasally.

Craig rolled his eyes but held a smile as he smacked the blonde in the arm. “Did your _stars_ tell you I would do that?”

“No,” Tweek laughed, “but you’re pretty predictable so I expected it.”Craig grabbed his knee in response, making the blonde squirm and laugh again. He jerked away and said, “stop — focus on the road. We are going to crash.”

“We are not,” Craig retorted in a monotone. He placed his hand back on the steering wheel and hummed. “You should believe in my multi-tasking skills better, babe.”  
  


“I will believe in them better when you’re not trying up a curvy, steep mountain at the dead of night.”

Craig smirked, “fair enough, but if you’re really so worried about distractions, I should probably never drive with you.”

Tweek snickered at this. Craig kept his eyes on the road but he was sure he made his boyfriend blush as he said, “okay, dork.”

X.

Once they got to one of the mountain outlooks, Craig set up his telescope he got as a high school graduation present. It was not necessary to see the conjunction, as you could see it with just a naked eye. Once the sun set during his shift, Tweek had gone outside to take a look, as after sunset, it was the most visible. Craig had sent him about a million and one texts geeking out about it; demanding Tweek take a look. It just looked like two big stars when Tweek had taken a peek, but he thought his boyfriend was so incredibly cute for thinking so much of it.

A couple more groups of people rounded up around their telescopes, peering up at the display. One group only shared binoculars, while the other group possessed a telescope that looked similar to Craig’s. Although, Tweek knew if he said this to his boyfriend, he would probably receive an hour-long lecture on the differences.

However, he happened to _like_ when Craig got so worked up over telescopes and the small differences between a _reflector_ and _refractor_ ; something Craig explained to him at least a hundred times now that he could never remember. As Craig adjusted the lens, he nudged him, “is that one similar to yours?”

  
Craig picked his head up to look at the other telescope a few yards away, squinting his eyes. “No, that’s a refractor.”

Tweek frowned and a smile rose to his boyfriend’s face, “you forgot again, didn’t you?”

Tweek pouted, “why do they make them sound so similar?”

Craig chuckled and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Tweek smiled as he pulled away, feeling warmth in his stomach as hazel orbs stared back at him. “I won’t bore you with it.”

  
“No, I like when you talk about it,”

“Really?”

“Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t bring it up,” Tweek promised.

Craig grinned again before placing another chaste kiss on his lips. After the kiss, he returned his attention to the telescope, explaining for the hundred and one times what the difference is. Tweek tried to retain the information, but his mind began to wander, and then suddenly he was completely lost in the jargon Craig was using.

He supposed it didn’t matter. Craig would explain it to him again. He knew Craig enjoyed talking about it, so it was really a win for both of them.

After a few minutes of tweaking his telescope, Craig let out a wide grin as he stared into the eyepiece. He looked so excited and giddy it made Tweek grin himself before he even saw whatever it is Craig was seeing in the sky.

“Here, come look,” Craig ushered him over, pulling on his hand.

Tweek squatted down slightly, bringing himself to eye-level with the eyepiece. Through the lens, he saw the planets much closer than before. He was able to even see the outlines of the rings of Saturn. His mouth fell open as he stared; in awe of the sight. It was one thing to see it on the posters on Craig’s walls and on google images, but this was _real;_ right in front of him. It was remarkable. “Wow,” Tweek breathed, “that’s so cool.”

Tweek gaped at it a moment longer before pulling away. His boyfriend was beaming at him and Tweek could not help but smile back.

“If you think that’s cool, just wait, you’re going to be blown away,” Craig held up his hand and squatted back down to look into the telescope. Tweek laughed at the gesture; at the way Craig’s voice actually picked up emotion in regards to space and the way his eyes lit up with excitement.

He altered his gaze in between his boyfriend and the sky as Craig fiddled with his telescope once more; complete focus laced on his features. He beckoned Tweek back down after a few minutes with even greater excitement than before. When Tweek looked into the telescope now, the rings were slightly clearer, but he could also see the the vague pattern of Jupiter, along with a row of white dots aligned with it.

“Do you see those? Those are Jupiter’s four biggest moons,”

Tweek grinned as he looked at them; grinning because it was cool to see this, but also because of the clear excitement in his usually monotonic boyfriend’s voice. “What are they?” He asked.

“Lo, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto,” he said excitedly, making Tweek only giggle more.

“It’s really, _really_ cool,” he continued to stare in complete awe. He always loved coming out here with Craig. Space was always something that intrigued him. Stargazing was the type of boring and _safe_ activity that pleased both of them. The first time Craig had ever handed him binoculars to look at the night sky with, he was blown away. He never expected the moon’s craters to have so much depth and dimension.

He felt a hand on his back as he stared into the telescope and rose upright. He turned to his boyfriend with a wide smile. “This is really awesome,” he conceded. Craig grinned back and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. “You’re really awesome,” Tweek added, still holding a smile. He placed two hands over the other male’s chest, “even if you refuse to see any greater meaning in all this.”

Craig chuckled as he roped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him forward into a hug, and setting his chin on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to the blonde’s neck, making him jerk slightly and giggle. “I think the greater meaning is that you’re never going to give me a break,” he playfully nibbled the side of his neck before pulling away. He left Tweek in a laugh as he returned to his telescope.  
  


“Well, space boy, you got anymore nerd, logic, proven fact knowledge to share with me?” Tweek teased, placing a hand on his back as his boyfriend stared into the telescope.

“Only if you refer to me as a space _man_ ,”

Tweek shook his head and laughed, but conceded, “okay, space _man,_ got any facts to share?”

Craig perked his head up, smiling up at him as he stood back upright. “How long do you have?” He asked.

“I have all night, baby,” he held up his thermos, smirking. “Power of caffeine.”

Craig laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, mumbling “fiend,” against his lips as he did so.

For the next few hours, they stood together on the side of the mountain, taking turns with the telescope, and holding each other in between. Craig shared his knowledge of astronomy, and Tweek inserted some comments about astrology. They stared at the night sky with awe in their eyes, but that awe transferred over when they shared a look with each other as well.


End file.
